


忙就是不见面的理由吗？

by Malelily



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 琼楼昱宇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malelily/pseuds/Malelily
Summary: 我只在喝醉时想你，为生活奔忙，最苦最累的时候，我不敢想你。
Relationships: 刘宇宁/刘昱晗
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	忙就是不见面的理由吗？

排完戏已经快十一点了，刘昱晗把女同学们送到宿舍楼下，又目送着男同学们上楼，自己借口说把东西落在排练厅了，开溜。

自从期末的戏开始筹备，他跟他男朋友一个月没见了。他男朋友是开饭馆的，店离学校不远，平时不论多忙都爱过来送个饭打个招呼。

是我最近忙起来联系少了他生气了吗？

自己也鼓起勇气主动一回吧。刘昱晗翻了学校的墙，直接去店里找他。

在深夜的寒风里走了一段路，终于到了这片拆迁无望的老胡同。刘昱晗的耳朵尖鼻子尖冻的粉粉的，看见路口第一家还亮着灯，冒着热腾腾的饭香。店没有名字，灯架上只有“炒菜”“烧烤”几行字，却是“不能错过的胡同美食榜”前五，不少人都慕名前来探店。刘宇宁就住店里，挨着后厨隔出一小间屋，能将将放下一张单人床那么大的地方。

屋里挺热闹，这么晚了客人没吃完也是有的，刘昱晗轻车熟路地推开门，扑面而来的除了暖，还有酒气。店里只剩一桌人，如果喝醉的人不是店老板就更好了。

刘昱晗绕过桌子旁边喝倒的一片酒瓶，热气烘着眼角愈发的红。看到有人进门大声的交谈声停了，那几个陌生的男人都看过来，只能小心翼翼地瞄一眼他男朋友。

刘宇宁这会儿嗓门挺大。

"刘昱晗，你先去屋里等我！"

听外面乱糟糟的声音知道酒局快要收尾了，刘昱晗自己坐在床边上，心想这都什么事儿啊，自己跟个小孩儿似的干等着大人喝完酒回家。那些人是他朋友吗？看年纪确实对自己来说都是大人…他胡思乱想，刘宇宁每天是怎么蜷着腿坐在床上的呢…夜里刷不出朋友圈，他干脆把刘宇宁翻乱在外面的几件衣服叠了，又把脏的捡出来单搁着。

把哥们儿送出胡同口，没多说两句客套话，刘宇宁就立刻就回店里把门一锁，也是有点酒劲上头，着急得大长腿差点儿没让椅子腿绊一跟头。一进门就看见小孩儿在给自己叠衣服，赶紧一把抢过来。

"你别管了，我弄吧…"

"哎！那是脏的。"

"噢，那…那我扔后院洗衣机里去。"

完犊子，这下在小男朋友面前更囧了。店小腿长，刘宇宁几乎是一转身的功夫就转回来了，晕乎乎的，高挺的鼻梁上挂着汗，明明刚才喝酒没上脸，这回倒不好意思地微红了。

"我这儿平时其实挺干净的…"

"哦，我知道，你忙嘛。"  
小刘乖乖点头，又咬着下唇抬眼无辜地看他。

"外面的碗你不收了？"

"不收了。"  
"我想先收拾你。"  
刘宇宁低下头，带着酒精的热气吹软了刘昱晗的耳朵。

街边路灯偷偷憋了，不见屋里正激烈交火。

粗鲁地扯下最后一层布料，刘宇宁直接舔吻上刘昱晗白净的脖颈，吮他的喉结，看着那娇嫩脆弱的器官为他颤抖。刘宇宁自己也白，可终究不是象牙塔里的大学生，有不染世俗的天真和稚嫩。他一张手掌就轻易禁锢住小孩儿的两只手腕，逃无可逃。

如果不是刘昱晗今天来了，刘宇宁还想不起来，原来他们已经有一个月没见了。他更没想到，刘昱晗会在期末跑出来找他。沉寂了一月之久的思念，在见到彼此的那一刻奔涌而出。这小孩，明明只用等着自己去爱他就好了…

刚在一起的时候刘宇宁一直想知道他到底看上自己什么了。刘昱晗特别天真地回答，你帅呀。你们戏剧学院比我帅的帅哥不多的是，怎么就看上我一个北漂的。你高呀，比你帅的都没你高。看刘宇宁一脸不为所动，他又赶紧补充，你做饭还好吃，唱歌也好听！你还对我那么好，我当然喜欢宁哥啦。

为什么眼前这个人能如此不设防地交给自己那么纯粹的爱呢？酒精的作用让人麻痹了知觉，刘宇宁几乎暴虐地啃咬他的胸口，给刘昱晗的前胸留下一处处深红的印子。小孩儿只是轻声哼哼，也不反抗。

"你干啥呀…轻点么…"

看了他这副逆来顺受的样子，想要把他弄坏弄脏的欲望就越强烈。刘宇宁只用手指草草插了他两下，见他早就湿的不行，一发狠掰开他的腿心操了进去。

"嗯…疼…"  
刘昱晗皱紧眉头。

"忍着。"  
刘宇宁大脑早被情欲所控，只想着就是要他疼，才让他知道不要把自己送上门给人吃，让他知道社会险恶哪来如此轻易的完美的爱呢。于是，按住刘昱晗的膝窝，将硬挺慢慢退出又整根插入，撞到单人床发出不堪重负的吱扭声。

"疼…哥…亲亲我吧…亲亲就不疼了…"

无法拒绝的要求，刘昱晗总能成功击溃刘宇宁的心防。如果不是爱惨了他，自己又怎么会节节败退。刘宇宁只好亲他，用力操他，让他只能发出好听的呻吟，别再引诱他进入深渊。

缠绵一吻勾连出几缕情丝，刘宇宁不再大开大合地操弄，而是精准地不断碾磨敏感点，内壁一收一缩地把他的鸡巴裹得更大更硬。

"别弄了，我要到了…你别弄……"

大学生哭腔都出来了，饭店老板还不心软。

"停？你想什么呢，知道你现在有多紧吗？"

平日里刘宇宁都特别照顾他，衣食起居关心起来没有不周到的，就连床上也是哄着让着。今天也不知道他喝了多少，沾了一身酒气，人变得特别躁，横冲直撞的不知收敛，还说粗话。

"你高潮的时候更紧。"

刘昱晗轰的一下脸就红透了，下身一紧，全身的感官停摆，只能感觉到那滚烫的性器在敏感点是磨个不停。刘昱晗捂着自己的嘴巴，被顶得发出呜呜的声音，又是害怕又有点喜欢，第一次见这个男人野起来的样子，脑子昏昏沉沉。快感越垒越高，只等着最后一下轰然倒塌。刘宇宁酒精上头，也不管小孩受不受得住，摆腰加快频率，往最原始最快乐的地方进发。

"呜呜呜…宁哥…真不行了…啊！"

内壁霎时缩紧，一股热流浇上刘宇宁的龟头。刘昱晗被高潮爽的腰直接弹起，像绷紧的弓，腿也一下一下打摆子，合不拢。刘宇宁一个没摁住，性器从他湿滑的下身退了出来，随之带出好几股淫腻的汁水，床单瞬间湿了一片。

"操，喷我一身。"  
刘宇宁划拉男大学生湿哒哒的大腿根，给他点时间缓缓。

刘昱晗被大手一碰可怜的小屁股又抖出几滴水，皱着眉毛的整张脸和脖子都红透了，张着嘴只知道喘，口水糊了一下巴，整个人都给操懵了，可怜的不行。

刘宇宁看着好笑，又去亲他粉嘟嘟的舌头，把男生颤抖的身体揽进怀里。

"骚老婆，怎么爽成这样？嗯？"

那声鼻音贴着刘昱晗耳朵传进身体，害得他几乎又软了腰。始作俑者调笑完了还不忘一下一下给小孩捋后背，从脖颈沿着一颗颗脊骨捋下去，像撸猫。刘昱晗也搂紧了热腾腾带着一身酒气的坏老板，从深吻中短暂地夺回自己的舌头，

"还不…都是你的错…喝那么多酒…坏死了。"

都怪他，喝酒喝酒喝酒，好几天都没来学校找他了，自己眼巴巴地跑过来，还被这个酒鬼…弄就弄了…还这么凶，欺负人！

脸一扭，不让亲了。

他哥赶紧捧过这张生气的小脸，给他擦擦。

"哥错了，都是我不好昂～"  
看小孩眼角红的那么招人，只剩下稀罕的心了。

这小孩吧还越哄越委屈，一撇嘴眼泪就蓄满了。  
"这么多天不联系，你干嘛去了…"

"哎呦，哥是真的忙正事呢…"

"跟别人喝酒也是正事？"  
大眼睛瞪人一点也不凶，偏偏刘宇宁吓的不行，怕自己宝贝儿哭呢。

"不是，你听我说。上个月看上那个铺子，我跟你提过是不是，价钱我谈妥了……是是，我知道不便宜，你别那么看着我，实在是那个地段，花那些钱也值啊。租铺子花不少钱，我就想着装修就省点吧，自己跑了好几个建材市场买腻子地板砖啥的，装修师傅也没请，这不，叫了懂这个的兄弟来帮忙，今儿完工了，就请大伙儿吃个饭，高兴嘛……"

"这么大事儿，你怎么不告诉我！"

"你不是期末正排戏呢吗，我就没烦你，自己一个人不也弄差不多了。我得赶紧把饭店开成连锁的，赚钱养我们艺术家啊！惊喜不？"

小刘的脸埋进大刘肩膀，埋怨着撒娇，心里也是真的为他高兴，气早就没了。

"我用你养我呀？"  
事业心那么重，少拿我当借口了。

刘宇宁肩膀被刘昱晗的眼睫毛扫的直痒痒，看来是没事了。

"得得得，是我用你养。求求刘昱晗学长用奖学金养我吧，我就是负责给您花钱升级厨房的刘小厨！"

"这还差不多。"

刘昱晗拿鼻子尖蹭上刘宇宁的，弯着嘴角亲了他一口，眼睛里满满都是甜蜜爱意。

"还是要恭喜你呀，刘老板辛苦了。"

"嘿嘿，辛苦啥呀。"

刘昱晗看着男人弯弯笑眼下的黑眼圈，鼻子突然有点酸，他不知道要怎么在这座城市扎根，他只知道一定很难很难。

"小花儿学长，我还是真一件事儿特需要你。"  
刘宇宁垂下眼认真道。

"嗯？怎么了？"  
小男朋友的大眼睛立刻恳切地追过去。

"就是吧……我还硬着呢。"

！

流氓！


End file.
